


Voices

by YukiSetsu



Series: 12 Days of (Lance) Whumpmas [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: When Lance gets captured by the Galra during a rescue mission gone awry, he's sure he can hold out until the others arrive and get him out. The Galra, however, have other plans.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> salty because i Do Not Like This Story but i wanted to post in time before Whumpmas ended T__T i had this plot in my head for a while but i’ve been so busy i haven’t had the time to write it out properly so now we have this 4am mess :’) please forgive

Lance woke up with a pounding headache. He felt sore; everything felt sore. His memory was taking a while to sort itself out, bits and pieces slowly trickling out like a blocked stream. He'd been on a mission, hadn't he? Why was he on the ground? He shifted to sit up, flopping back down when he realized his hands were bound behind his back.

Wait, what?

Lance blinked hard, eyes taking in the smooth purple walls surrounding him, the darkened bars locking him inside. Cold dread pooled in his stomach, and he tried to roll over only to feel something jerk him back roughly against the wall. He craned his neck, a glimpse of what looked like the shortest chain keeping him from wandering anywhere past where he was.

“Shit. _Shit._ ” Lance mumbled, frantically scanning around him. He was alone. The possibility that he was only one who got captured was a relief, at least. His helmet and bayard were lying on the floor in the furthest corner from him, almost like an open taunt. Glad to know they viewed him as that little of a threat.

He remembered an explosion. They'd been rescuing prisoners from an active Galra ship, which had gone fine. Lance had stayed near the back, making sure nobody got left behind. He remembered doing one last sweep of the place when his vision went white, and then...

There were footsteps before he saw two figures step in front of the bars. Galra, clearly. One of them was quite obviously the leader of the ship, even wearing a royal purple cape that fluttered in an annoying motion behind him. He looked pretty lanky, but his presence was intense, more or less.

“You're awake, Paladin of Voltron.” The Galra said, grinning.

Lance leaned back against the wall, a slight grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah. If you're here for an interrogation or something, could we skip it? I'll save us both some time by telling you that I won't say anything.”

The Galra raised an eyebrow. “You're certain about that?”

“Way certain. You should worry about yourself. The other Paladins are gonna kick this ship's butt once they get here.”

The cell entrance hissed as a door slid open for both Galra to step inside. The second Galra was hooded, their face covered by some sort of weird mask. They both stopped a few feet in front of him, staring down as if scrutinizing a child. Lance was tempted to try and knock one of them off their feet with his leg, but he decided against it. He already knew that would only end badly for him.

“My name is Commander Ryxx.” The caped Galra said, arms crossed. He had on an amused smile that already got on his nerves. “And yours?”

“None of your business,” Lance grumbled, eyes peeking past them towards the open cell. Two soldiers were flanked outside, guns at the ready.

Ryxx hummed, almost as if he'd expected the response. “We'll come back to that question in a bit. Now, tell us about Voltron. Where are the Lions?”

Lance glared up, trying to surreptitiously adjust his arms. Having them tied back so tightly was starting to ache. “Seriously? I just told you that—”

“I know what you told me. I'm just giving you a chance to speak freely and avoid any... unwanted consequences.”

A tiny spark of fear tickled at Lance's stomach, but he ignored it. “Gee, thanks. But after thinking about it, no thanks. I'm not talking, dude.”

Ryxx grinned, head tilted almost mockingly. “Quite the confident one, aren't you? I'm glad.” He glanced over towards the hooded figure. “Proceed.”

When they stepped forward, some sort of vial in hand, Lance finally felt the panic start to settle in. He pressed further into the wall, ducking his head when they reached out with their free hand. The chain tugged back when he tried to move, the handcuffs digging into his wrists. They reached for him again, and this time successfully caught his face, cold fingers digging into his cheeks to force his mouth open.

Lance thrashed in an attempt to get free, but the vial was already open and the contents already passing down his throat. It _burned_ , and he choked on the liquid. The hand shifted, quick to cover his mouth before he could spit any out, forcing him to swallow it in a desperate attempt to get air. The Galra reached out their other hand, a spark of purple dancing off their fingers before he felt something shock at his forehead. He shuddered in a breath when the Galra finally pulled back, an uncomfortable warmth left dancing in his chest.

“You...” Lance's voice felt ragged, as if he'd been screaming for hours. “What the—”

Ryxx ignored him, focused on the Galra instead. “How long before it begins to work?”

There was a light pause before they spoke, voice low and rusty. “A few ticks, Commander. We usually administer in low doses at a time, but I gave him a bit more to speed up the process.”

Ryxx nodded, satisfied. He looked back at Lance, just watching. As if he were looking for any changes. “How do you feel?”

Something tugged deep inside Lance's stomach, a painful _need_ that he couldn't understand. He felt like crap, of course. He should tell them, tell them how he feels. He'll feel better if he talks.

Lance stiffened, numb horror mixing with the nagging urge coursing through his body. A truth serum. It had to be. Some kind of crazy truth serum that—

“That won't do,” Ryxx's voice crept back in. Lance blinked, startling when he found the Galra crouched right in front of him, his eyes bright with amusement. “The pain will stop once you answer my questions. Of course, that applies to commands as well. This is something special we've been working on, unique in that the substance only responds to my voice. I'd been looking for someone to test it on. You came along at just the right time, Paladin.” He grinned, beckoning. “Tell me your name.”

Lance's vision blurred at the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. It was like fishing hooks scraping at the insides of his stomach, enough to bring unwanted tears springing to his eyes.

_Speak._

_Tell him._

_That's all you need to do._

The constant desire to listen, obey, speak pounded through him with every frantic heartbeat until Lance couldn't handle it much longer.

“L—Lance.” He choked out, gasping when the pain dulled down, as if someone had simply flipped a switch. This was messed up, way worse than the truth serums he'd heard about. Something (relief?) washed over him, and although it was supposed to be a thankful reprieve, he felt disgusted. His head fell limp against the wall, hating the slight trembles he felt running through his body. He gave in so easily, so much that it terrified him.

Ryxx rumbled with laughter, a triumphant gleam to him. “So prideful you are, Lance.” He reached out, wiping away a tear that had tracked down, and Lance jerked away in surprise. “It seems you'll be talking much more than you intended.”

 

* * *

 

It might have only been a few minutes, but it seemed to drag on for hours. If Lance could be proud of anything, it was that he didn't talk. At least not about the important information. But with each passing question, Lance was starting to think he wouldn't last. Each new question or command that demanded information about the Lion's bond or the Castle's whereabouts compiled an added layer of pain and desperation that left him crying out every time he resisted. It was satisfying, though, to see the irritation grow on Ryxx's face.

He ordered the Galra to feed Lance another dose. It burned just as much going down, the sensation crawling down his skin like a growing plague. Lance shuddered, coughing as he bent forward. The chain on the wall was the only thing keeping him upright, at this point. He felt sick. He was almost glad for it, because maybe then he could throw up everything they'd made him swallow.

_Just answer his questions._

_That way you won't hurt._

_Simple questions, simple answers._

_You know the answers, what's stopping you?_

Lance shivered again, this time out of terror instead of pain.

“Let's try this again, shall we?” Ryxx called out, voice light. “Where—”

The room tilted, ship booming from a sudden impact. Lance glanced up just as Ryxx looked back towards the hallway, now bathed in a red light from the alarms that had been set off. He muttered something under his breath, barking something at the Galra and that sent them off in a hurry. A flicker of hope bled past the foggy haze in Lance's mind.

The ship shuddered from another blast, and Ryxx growled. Lance almost laughed at the surge of relief. It had to be the others, right? They'd force their way in, defeat the Galra, get him out, and—

Ryxx turned back, a sudden smile on his face that left Lance frozen. He watched the Galra step into the corner, scooping up the bayard before making his way back in front of Lance. He bent down again, placing the bayard on the ground as he reached for something at his belt. One click, and Lance felt the handcuffs release with a hiss. His arms fell loosely at his side, aching from the sudden change in position. He grimaced, too confused to pull back when Ryxx grabbed his chin, lifting his face up so that all he saw were yellow eyes and that cold grin.

“Listen carefully, Lance.” Ryxx's voice carried to Lance's ears easily, even over the piercing shrieks of the alarm. “What I brought over was your weapon, correct?”

The word tumbled out of Lance before he could stop himself. “Yes.”

Ryxx's smile grew. “Should you see a Paladin or another comrade, you will shoot them on sight. Consider them your enemies. Attack if they come near. Understood?”

Lance stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. “N—I...”

_You must obey._

_It is a command._

_The pain will stop if you just follow it._

Ryxx stared, tugging Lance's chin up a bit higher. “Understood?”

His chest squeezed, so painful that his vision almost bled white. “Yes.” Lance whispered, breath hitching in his throat.

Ryxx grinned, pulling his hand away and straightening up. “Excellent. That's what I was waiting to hear. Stay here until I return.” And with that final order, he left the cell, not even bothering to close it on the way out.

Lance sat there, wide-eyed and trembling. His eyes fell on his bayard, and he reached out the short distance to grab it. His arm stung at the movement, but that discomfort was trivial compared to the agony of disobeying commands. The bayard activated, loose in his lap before Lance pushed himself to his feet, swaying a bit once he was fully upright.

He heard loud noises echoing in the distance, and maybe some shouting. Everything looked... weird. Like his eyes were looking through a dirty window. He glanced at the hallway, at his helmet in the corner.

He'd been unchained. The cell was wide open. All he needed to do was run. He barely entertained the thought before his legs froze, seemingly rooted in place.

_You can't leave._

_Ryxx said to stay until he returned._

_Don't move._

Lance bit back a whimper, his grip tightening on the bayard. His entire body felt tense, uncertainty lurking in every blood vessel, as if daring him to even try going against the order. Was he willing to handle the consequences of that? If it meant getting away, maybe.

But another thought had Lance's heart nearly stop. Where would he go if he got away? He can't go seeking out the others, not when he...

“ _Should you see a Paladin or another comrade, you will shoot them on sight.”_

Lance let out another trembling breath. He couldn't. It was impossible. He wouldn't shoot them, there was no way. The ship rumbled with more crashes, and he swore the shouting was getting closer. Lance stiffened, suddenly terrified at the prospect of getting rescued. Not while he was barely in control of himself.

If he left the cell, he could find another place to hide in. Maybe he could escape on his own. He steeled himself before trying to move a leg forward. Nothing. It was like he was glued in place. Lance blew out a breath.

“It's all in your head, man.” He whispered. “Just suck it up and go.”

He pressed forward again, heading for his helmet first. Picking it up was relatively simple, but once he turned towards the hallway, ready to put it on before he left, his head suddenly felt like it was caving in. He stumbled, doubling over as he buried a hand in his hair, the helmet clattering back to the ground.

_You cannot leave._

_You must stay._

_It was an order._

Lance groaned, his grip on the bayard nearly slipping. He could resist it, he knew he could. He'd done it before they'd given him a second dose of whatever this was. But it had been so difficult, and he was left with an overwhelming sense of terror at what might happen if he tried pushing back too much now.

“Lance?”

Lance felt his blood run cold, looking up to see Shiro standing in the entryway, chest heaving. His hand was still glowing from combat, but other than that, he looked relatively unscathed. For now, at least.

“Thank goodness,” Shiro panted, a relieved expression on his face. He took a step inside. “We were—”

Lance's body moved on its own, almost as if some unknown presence was pushing his limbs along, coaxing him into position. He straightened up, bayard back in both of his hands as he pointed it forward. Pure terror blanketed Lance's mind, easily drowning out the voices telling him to finish the job. He was about to _shoot Shiro._ Lance caught the faint surprise in Shiro's face as he aimed right for the chest and let a shot fire.

When Shiro immediately dove to the side, sending the blast right into the wall in the hallway, Lance thanked whatever gods that were out there that it was Shiro who found him. Keith might have had the same reaction time, but Hunk or Pidge... His bayard clattered onto the ground, although the sound felt muted over the sudden onslaught of voices.

_You missed. Shoot again._

_It's a Paladin, you must attack._

_Do not leave this room._

_He is the enemy._

“—nce, Lance!” Shiro was yelling, and Lance jerked, eyes refocusing. Shiro was still standing a few feet away, hands raised in a careful surrender. He looked more startled than fearful, though. “Hey, it's me. I didn't mean to scare you.”

_Pick up your bayard._

_Shoot him._

Lance stumbled backwards, taking all of his energy to keep his eyes on Shiro and not towards the ground where his bayard was. “Y—you need to get away.”

Shiro's eyes widened. “What?”

His stomach felt like it was burning, an irritated throbbing that promised respite if he just followed through. He wanted to throw up. Another headache creeped its way back, growing at the noise only he could hear.

Lance's knees buckled and he barely caught himself with his hands. He caught Shiro start to rush forward out of the corner of his eyes.

“Don't!” Lance yelled, grateful that Shiro froze in his tracks right away.

_Shoot him._

“You have to leave,” Lance's voice shook, one hand gripped in his hair again. “I'm not—they made me drink something and I can't—I can't control...”

_Shoot him._

_Shoot him._

Shiro's eyes were impossibly wide, a sudden fury dancing beneath the shock. “What did they make you drink?”

_SHOOT HIM._

_SHOOT HIM._

_SHOOT HIM._

“I don't know, I don't know.” Lance felt his voice break. “Leave me here and get out. I can't go with you guys, it's too dangerous.” His chest tightened painfully, knocking the breath out of him. “Please go,” he whispered.

Another burst of pain had him bending forward with a groan, his forehead nearly touching the ground. The hand in his hair was gripped so tight he was surprised he hadn't ripped any hair out yet. He wanted it to stop, wanted it to be quiet.

_SHOOT HIM._

_ENEMY._

_OBEY._

Someone grabbed at his shoulders, and Lance shuddered when he felt the sudden need to _attack_ _attack attack._ He tried to pull away, but Shiro didn't budge. The grip on his shoulders disappeared before Lance felt a hand carefully grab at one of his wrists, the other trying to ease the hand buried in his hair. Lance didn't move, his eyes still trained on the cold ground right in front of him. His body shook in his efforts not to strike out.

“There's no way I'd leave you here.” Shiro said firmly. “We'll fix this, you're gonna be okay.”

_ENEMY._

_ATTACK HIM._

_STAY IN THIS ROOM._

_YOU MUST OBEY._

Lance whimpered at the crushing headache, trying to push himself upright at Shiro's light tug. How were they going to fix this? He didn't even know what they'd given him, much less know how to cure it.

Footsteps rang down the hall before he heard Keith's voice calling for Shiro. Followed by Hunk and Pidge. Lance felt his blood run cold.

_ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK_

Lance stiffened the same moment Shiro did, but Lance moved first, swinging a knee up and into Shiro's side with unnatural force. Shiro grunted, his grip loosening enough for Lance to yank his arms free. He'd barely turned around to locate his bayard when he caught Shiro dash forward, kicking the bayard further away and placing himself in between.

“Lance...” Shiro started, an edge of tension in his voice now.

The others arrived then, crowding in front of the open cell door, eyes widening at the scene.

_ATTACK_

Lance grimaced, his legs trembling with the need to dive forward and fight. It was almost as if the longer he stood still, the more the pain intensified.

_ATTACKATTACKATTACKATTACKATT—_

It almost became too much, and when his legs buckled under him again, Lance swore he blacked out for a second. Shiro caught him before he hit the ground, barking an order to the others, the sound muffled in Lance's ears.

He couldn't do it. He wouldn't last. He didn't doubt that if things continued, he really would get desperate enough to attack his teammates if it meant alleviating the pain. Lance reached up, gripping at Shiro's armor so tightly it hurt his own hands. His breathing wasn't normal at all. He sounded like he was one step away from a panic attack, which didn't seem far off.

“Sh—Shiro...”

Shiro squeezed back, almost too gentle for Lance to feel. “I'm here. We need to get you back to the Castle right away and figure out how to get you better. Okay?”

The thought of the Castle was both terrifying and comforting, two feelings that should make no sense together at all. Lance shook his head, fresh tears tracking down his face.

“Shiro, you gotta knock me out.”

And then Shiro's worried expression flickered into one of horror. He blinked, unsure if he heard right. “What?”

“Knock me out,” Lance repeated, his breaths coming out in strained gasps. The voices had gone quiet, but it might just be that everything hurt too much for him to even hear his headache properly. “Until we get to the Castle. I can't be awake... I don't—I don't trust myself.”

One look at Shiro was enough for Lance to know that there was no way he'd do it, and Lance suddenly felt terrible for even asking such a cruel favor. He was glad he couldn't see the others' expressions; they were probably as bad as Shiro's.

Shiro swallowed, looking uncharacteristically helpless at the situation. “Lance—”

And maybe the universe decided to take pity on him, because Lance passed out before Shiro could finish his sentence.

 

* * *

 

Lance woke up to the med bay ceiling, the remnants of a headache still pressing behind his eyes. He grumbled and tried to sit up, only to feel his arms and legs strapped down to the bed underneath him. There was a bustle of movement next to him and he turned to see Shiro and the others standing nearby. They stood almost anxiously, as if waiting for his reaction first.

_ATTAC—_

Lance's hand twitched, but he ignored it. Headache was definitely coming back, though. He gave a weak grin. “You guys missed me so much you're tying me down now?”

Hunk winced, an apologetic look on his face. “We didn't want to, it's just... Shiro said that...”

Lance shook his head, waving it off. “No, I know. This is good, actually. Better for my peace of mind anyways.”

_Enemy._

_Attack._

Coran stood the closest, tapping away at a tablet with furrowed brows. “How are you feeling, my boy? Anything feel out of sorts?”

Lance thought about it. “Better, I guess? Head still hurts, but I'm not... hearing things as much anymore. Did you guys figure out a cure?”

Next to Coran, Allura nodded. “In a sense. You were under the influence of complex Druid magic and a liquid that tried to manipulate your quintessence. Coran did his best to drain as much foreign elements out of your body, but some of the Druid magic remains. Fortunately, it will go away with time. There shouldn't be any lasting effects.”

“Ah.” Lance felt comforted to hear that, at least. He glanced back at the ceiling, his neck starting to ache. “Sorry about—”

“Oh no,” Pidge suddenly cut in, voice sharp. “You are _not_ apologizing for anything after what you just went through. You just focus on getting better.”

Lance held his tongue, too tired to argue. Another thought struck him, though. “What happened to the Galra on the ship?”

It was Keith who spoke this time. “We took out most of them. Two of them took an escape pod out before we could stop them.”

It wasn't hard for Lance to wager a guess as to who the two were, and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if he ran in Ryxx again in the future. There was movement next to him again before he saw Shiro above him, a warm smile on his face.

_Enem—_

“Allura said that the worst of it should be over now, so you could probably leave the restraints once you woke up. They were just on as a precaution. Can I take them off?”

Lance stiffened, shaking his head hard when Shiro reached a hand out. “N—not yet. I think I'll chill here for a little bit longer. I've gotten pretty comfy.”

Shiro hesitated, a conflicted look on his face. But then he gave a slight grin and nodded. “Okay. I'll stay here with you until you're ready to head back to your room and rest.”

“Same.” The others chorused from the back.

Lance blinked. “You don't have to—”

“We want to.” Shiro corrected.

“Oh.”

It didn't last long, and the others did their best to talk about distracting things while Lance laid there, thoughts running a mile a minute. His headache hurt a bit less by the time he decided to take the restraints off, at least. The others didn't hesitate in pulling him into a big group hug that lasted way longer than usual. Lance relaxed at the sensation though, ignoring the tiny whispers that still flitted through his mind.

 

* * *

 

While Lance still fought off the lingering effects of the Druid magic, he developed a habit of avoiding the other members, especially when it came to staying in a room alone with one of them. Shiro especially. He knew Shiro noticed, which made things awkward, but Lance kept at it. The others must have realized he was avoiding them as well, because they suddenly started to get pretty skilled at tracking him down and asking him to help out with whatever menial task they were doing. Lance never said it out loud, but he was pretty grateful for it.

Only when the voices managed to completely silence themselves from Lance's head did he go visit Shiro. He stopped by in the evening, having already changed into his pajamas before he made the trip. Shiro, thankfully, looked relieved to see him standing at his door, inviting him in with a smile.

They settled on the bed, Lance criss-crossed in the center and Shiro perched on the edge. There was a comfortable silence before Lance cleared his throat.

“Um, I wanted to apologize.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “For?”

Lance stared, dumbfounded. “For what happened on the Galra ship? I attacked you. _Twice_.”

“That wasn't your fault.”

“It kind of was.” Lance mumbled. “Look, I feel really bad about it, so let me apologize. 'Kay?”

Shiro nodded, solemn. “Okay. Apology accepted. But I don't want you beating yourself up over this anymore.” He was watching Lance carefully, as if he was trying to piece something together. “Did you wanna talk about anything else?”

Lance glanced up, a ghost of surprise on his face. “Me? Why?”

“Just if you wanted to. If anything was bothering you, I'd be glad to listen.”

Lance didn't know how to respond. There were plenty of things bothering him, but all of it felt too personal. Like how it felt as if the team was walking on eggshells around him, not-so-discreetly stealing glances at him as if they would jump to his aid should he even start to voice a request; how he saw yellow eyes and a cold smile every time he closed his eyes; how he sometimes felt the light prodding of a headache that wasn't there, or a tug in his stomach that was just figurative.

“I'm... fine.”

“Lance,” Shiro pressed, unconvinced.

He shouldn't get to talk to Shiro like this. Shiro had been through so much worse under the hands of the Galra—anything on Lance's mind sounded way too trivial. He shouldn't get to talk to Shiro like this, but he also wanted to. “I, uh... I've been getting nightmares, I guess. About... shooting you. Except you didn't dodge in time. It always freaks me out when I wake up.”

Shiro's expression softened, and he scooted closer onto the bed, tugging Lance next to him. Lance shifted over, his head ducked guiltily. Great, way to dampen the mood.

“I'm sorry you're dealing with that,” Shiro said, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulder. “And I already said it, but you shouldn't blame yourself for that. You didn't even hit me.”

Lance huffed out a laugh, bitter. “But I _could've_. That's the problem. I actually pointed my bayard at you with the intention to shoot—”

“Lance...”

“—and if you'd been a second too late, or just didn't realize what was happening, you could've...” Lance sucked in a breath with a shudder. “I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left me behind after something like that.”

Shiro's hand stiffened, almost bristling. “Lance, I wouldn't have. Even if it had been Hunk, Pidge, or Keith, they wouldn't have either.” He shifted, reaching to turn Lance so that they were facing each other. His expression had gone completely serious. “You're an important asset to this team, okay? We wouldn't just leave you behind for something like that. You were forced into a painful situation, and you managed to soldier through it. That's what counts. Understood?”

Lance listened with wide eyes, nodding almost reflexively when Shiro finished speaking. “... Yeah.”

Shiro nodded, the smile back on his face. “Good.” He paused, thinking. “Wanna sleepover in my room tonight?”

Lance blinked. “What?”

“You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll ask the others if they want to join. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.” Shiro grinned. “I can make sure you don't get nightmares tonight this way, too.”

“You don't have to—”

Shiro stared pointedly. Lance sighed.

“Alright, then. Lemme get my stuff.”

Sure enough, the others were quick to join in on the sleepover fest when Shiro sent Lance around to invite them over. It got a bit crowded once everyone was inside the room, but there were plenty of blankets and pillows to go around. Hunk claimed the center of the sleeping pile, spreading his arms out to the sides so that those next to him could use them as a pillow. Lance had been the first to settle down, still having yet to catch up on enough sleep from the nightmares. But as he settled against Hunk's arm, the light chatter of tomorrow's itinerary drifting in the background, Lance fell asleep easily.

No nightmares came this time around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really really really wanted to write a forehead touch scene for this story (i love forehead touches y'all.....) but i couldn't find a proper scene for it to appear :'( I WILL ADD IT IN A FUTURE STORY THOUGH... I MUST...
> 
> my tumblr's yuki-setsu if anyone wants to come talk ^^


End file.
